All is Fair in love and Basketball?
by twinrose22
Summary: Kuroko is somehow turned into a 5 year old child. Now GOM and Kagami take on the task of trying to take care of him. It turns to be all out war for the GOM, Kagami and even a little bit of Seirin to win Kuroko's affection. Who will win? G.O.M X Kuroko X Kagami Fluff
1. Vanilla Lollipop

**All is fair in love and…Basketball?**

**Summary: **Kuroko is somehow turned into a 5 year old child. Now GOM and Kagami take on the task of trying to take care of him. It turns to be all out war for the GOM, Kagami and even a little bit of Seirin to win Kuroko's affection. Who will win? G.O.M X Kuroko X Kagami ~Fluff~

**Warning: Bad language**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own KNB! It'll be yaoi if it was :3**

**Chapter 1: Vanilla Lollipop**

The sound of basketballs and sneakers resonating through the basketball court was music to Riko's ears, but was a living hell for the players. "Senpai?" A small bluenett asked from next to Riko.

"OH MY GOD KUROKO, SINCE WHEN WHERE YOU THERE?" Riko jumped and ran all way to the other side of the room panting while she was at it.

"A few minutes" He responded bluntly and headed towards her with a lollipop in his hand. "Anyway senpai, I wanted to tell you in advance that my ex-teammates are coming over"

This time Riko jumped but from excitement. _What if they want to play with my team! That will just show how much work we need and how much we improve. Oh I hope they decide to play against us!_ "I would appreciate if you didn't fangirl, senpai" Kuroko said as placed a vanilla lollipop in his mouth and let melt there. "The team is already tired from the routine from today playing against the GOM is impossible right now"

"Ah, but Kuroko it's the GOM that's coming over!" Riko pouted slightly, but then realized the lollipop in Kuroko mouth as the white stick on the outside moved slightly side to side. "Where did you get that lollipop?"

"Murasakibara-kun gave to me yesterday saying it was a really rare candy" the bluenett sat down on a bench. "I was saving it for today after practice, but I think a sugar rush would help right now, after all I have to deal with Aomine and the rest" Kuroko place a hand on his forehead and rubbed it, preparing for upcoming headache.

"That's understandable, after the Winter Championships, the GOM really did change didn't they. They are nice and aren't thinking like before when they thought they were the strongest, but when they are in all in the same room it gets chaotic" Riko sat down next to Kuroko and place a hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle pat. "But that just means that they really open up to you more than anyone else and really take care of you… like if you were their precious basketball" Riko beamed at Kuroko and in returned he gave a slight phantom smile. "You should feel special, because we, Seirin, too think of you like a precious basketball"

"Thank you senpai" were the words that came from the bluenett as he took the lollipop out of his mouth as it was already finished and shoot for the trash bin making it barely. "Seirin and GOM are my precious basketball as well" his phantom smile turned into a really rare smile that made Riko squeal inwards. _I got to see his rare smile! YATA! I wonder what his smiled looked like when he was a kid, I better it was cuter! _

**PUFF!**

A sudden teal colored fog surrounded the bluenett covering him completely. The whole team stopped their hell of a routine and headed over to where Riko and Kuroko were sitting. "Oi Kuroko! Are you okay?" Kagami rushed to help the bluenett, but instead of finding his bluenett teenage friend, he found a 5 year old boy with the same teal color and hair style as Kuroko, and he had also possessed those beautiful teal eyes but showed a bit more emotions than Kuroko's. The small boy stood up with his clothes falling and only the t-shirt that he had on was covering his body 'til his knees and turned his head to the side slightly. _K-kawaii~_ Were the thoughts of the team.

"Oh my god, you are so cute!" Riko picked the small bluenett and sat him on her lap. "But where is Kuroko?" Riko and the rest had just realized that Kuroko was no were to be found and started looking frantically.

"Eh?" The small boy pointed to himself. "But I'm right here" said the cute and small voice of the Kuroko look-alike. "And why am I, 5 again?" he inspected his body and small hands.

Everyone turned to look at him. "KUROKO!" they shouted. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just finished eating my vanilla flavored lollipop and this happened" Kuroko explained.

_A vanilla flavored lollipop? Wait, could it be… _Kiyoshi made his way through the players and stood side Kagami. "What kind of lollipop was it?" Kiyoshi stepped forward and grabbed Kuroko and inspected him himself.

"Um…Murasakibara-kun said it was a super rare vanilla flavored candy and gave it to me yesterday" " Kuroko placed his index finger on his lips as he continued to explain "something called 'Cambio Di Forma'? or something. He said it was the last one in the earth since it was discontinued for unreason"

_So it was that one _Kiyoshi sighed. "Cambio Di Forma was discontinued from the market because it had a default. Even if it tasted good" Kiyoshi looked straight into Kuroko's eyes. "It changes you to a child, but the company kept it a secret even after it was discontinued" He placed Kuroko on the ground. "To think there was still one"

"Oh my god, but to think this is how Kuroko looked like when he was 5!" Riko suddenly picked up Kuroko again and rubbed her cheek against his. "You're so cute!"

"Itai!" the 5-year old Kuroko whined. "Senpai, please let me go!"

Riko stopped for a second to look at Kuroko straight in the eyes. "No" she then continued to rub her cheek against his. Kuroko then pouted in defeat, his eyes showed slight annoyance. At the same time the whole baseball team had a major nosebleed, the way Kuroko looked when his was a teenager was cute and they could hold their nosebleeds, but now that he is 5- years old that just added it up to cuteness and the team just couldn't hold the nosebleeds like before.

"Kurokocchi~" A high pitch voice boomed into the gym. The doors flung opened to show the GOM behind it with blonde at front. Everyone wiped the blood from their nose quickly. "Eh?" Kise started looking left and right for the short bluenett. "Where's Kurokocchi?" one by one every one of the GOM entered.

"Shut it Kise, your voice gets on my nerves" Aomine said as he hit in the back of Kise's head. "Oi Tetsu! Where are you?!"

"I'm here Kise-kun" A certain 5-year old boy waved at them. "Aomine-kun"

The GOM stood there for a second with a surprised expression and then boomed. "Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Tetsuya" They all exclaimed except for Akashi whose voice sounded calm. "How did this happen Tetsuya?" Akashi gracefully made his way through while the others of the GOM pushed and shoved with incredible force to make it front of Kuroko and Riko.

"I eat a vanilla lollipop that Murasakibara-kun gave me yesterday called Cambio Di Forma" Kuroko explained pointing to Murasakibara with his small index finger. "According to Kiyoshi-senpai, that was what made me turn 5 again"

Akashi quickly faced Murasakibara. "Atsushi"

"I-I can e-explain Aka-chin" Murasakibara was sweating bullets and the snacks that he had in his hands were suddenly dropped to the floor. "I didn't t-think that was going to…"

Akashi suddenly smirked and looked straight into Murasakibara. "You get free sweets for the next month" Everyone turned their heads to Akashi and looked at him. _Are you serious! _"What?" Akashi turned to everyone. "I too wanted to see Kuroko as a child"

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko proclaimed as he was picked from Riko's lap into Akashi arms, but soon turned his attention to Kiyoshi. "Kiyoshi-senpai, do you any way that this can be cured?"

"Well" Kiyoshi began to scratch the side of his cheek "not really, but the affects sometimes subside and you can turn back to your normal self, but you turn back to your child self again." He paused and then continued. "Although I heard about a rumor of how one of the people affected by the candy turned back when he eat another one just like the one he ate before the transformation, but from what I heard you eat the last one in the entire world"

"Hmm…. Maybe there is still one left" Midorima stepped in. "You see lollipops are usually made in pairs, so if Kuroko has one that means that there's still another one out there"

"Anyway!" Kagami stormed over to Akashi and picked up Kuroko into his own arms and pulled into a gentle embrace. Kuroko grabbed Kagami's shirt and looked at the rest. "We can't just let Kuroko go to his house like this. What will his parents say?"

"Kagamicchi is right. We can't just let Kurokocchi go to his house when he is in his 5 year old body."

"I'll take care of him" pushed his glasses up with his tapped fingers hiding a blush. "It's not like I care or anything" _Tsundere…_ We were the only thoughts of the team.

"No way Midorimacchi, I'm going to take care of Kurokocchi!" Kise pouted

"I'm Tetsu's light, I should be the one to take care of him" Aomine stepped into the argument. _Bad move! _Everyone knew who was coming next.

"The hell! I'M KUROKO'S LIGHT!" Kagami boomed at Aomine, but was careful not to hurt Kuroko who was still holding tight to his shirt.

"Give up Bakagami" Aomine retorted. "I'm taking care of Tetsu"

"No way I'm not giving Kuroko to anyone" He embraced the petit boy protectively. "Ahomine"

Murasakibara showed a bag of chips to Kuroko. "If Kuro-chin comes with me, you can have all the snacks you want~" He licked his lips.

Akashi soon stepped in and extended his arms to Kuroko. "Come Tetsuya, I have vanilla milkshakes at my house" he smirked at the sudden interest of the boy in free shakes. _Milkshakes?! Why did I think of that?!_

"Oi!" Hyuga entered in clutch mode. "I'm his team captain, I should take care of him"

"Well" Kiyoshi entered the scene smiling like a goof. "Then I, his adviser, should take care of him".

Soon a fight broke between all of them in Kuroko in the middle of the mess. Riko irritated stood up and made her way to the group. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The whole group fell silent and stared at Riko in surprise except Akashi. "Well…cough… I have a suggestion" Riko continued even from all the stares she was receiving. "How about all 8 of you take care of Kuroko?" said people exchanged glances and then turned their attention to Riko. _So they agreed._ "All of you guys move to someone's house that's large enough to sustain all of you and take care of Kuroko together." Once again all of them exchanged glances then nodded.

"You stay at my house then" Akashi stated.

"Is that okay with you Kuroko?" Kagami asked as he still had Kuroko in his arms.

"Un." Kuroko beamed. "It'll be fun!" His smile that was so rare ,was so beautiful may it be because seeing him smile is consider a miracle or he was naturally born with just dazzling smile they all couldn't help but have another major nosebleed even Akashi but he grabbed his handkerchief to cover his nose and wipe just in time. Kuroko titled his head to the side with a look that expressed complete confusion. "Is everyone alright?"

"They're just fine Kuroko" Riko waved them off. Kuroko grabbed his own handkerchief and started wiping Kagami's nose and face. _Cute~!_

_THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO GIVE MY KUROKO/TETSU/KUROKOCCHI/TETSUYA/KURO-CHIN_ _TO ANYONE! THIS MEANS WAR!_

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe, hoped you guys like it! I write another fanfiction about **Shugo Chara **called **A Whole New World**. For those who are already reading it this is just a side story.


	2. Let's go shopping for chibi Kuroko!

**All is fair in love and…Basketball?**

**A/N: **Gomen! I didn't post any chapters because I had to catch with my studies. I missed a few days of school (I get sick quickly) and they were already in a completely different topic than last time. Thank you to all those who followed and reviewed my fanfic.

**Summary: **Kuroko is somehow turned into a 5 year old child. Now GOM and Kagami take on the task of trying to take care of him. It turns to be all out war for the GOM, Kagami and even a little bit of Seirin to win Kuroko's affection. Who will win? G.O.M X Kuroko X Kagami ~Fluff~

**Warning: Bad language, and sexually references.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own KNB! It'll be yaoi if it was :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let's go shopping for chibi Kuroko! **

"So what are we going to do with Kurokocchi's clothes, I mean all his clothes currently fit him to big" Kise said as he placed his own sunshine colored luggage in front of Seirin's school grounds.

GOM, Kagami, Kiyoshi and Hyuga went to their houses to get gather clothes, and other stuff. Their parents already knew since Akashi somehow got their parents phone numbers and told them they were attending a basketball training program. Kuroko stayed behind with Riko and Nigo waiting for the others to come back.

"We can buy him some clothes" Midorima pushed up his glasses with his finger, while carrying a purple ball point pen which probably his lucky item (I actually looked it up for today 3/30) on his other hand.

"Not a bad idea Shintaro" Akashi placed his blood colored luggage down next to a dark purple clearly belonging to Murasakibara-kun.

"So you're saying we are going have a shopping day for Tetsu?" Aomine groaned at the thought of having to walk around in circles just for clothes. _I don't want to suffer, I already went yesterday with Satsuki and that was like hell, no wait it was worse than hell!_

"Yes if there a problem _Daiki_?" Akashi sent a killing glare towards Aomine.

"O-of c-course not" Aomine stuttered. "A shopping day actually sounds fun. Haha" he laughed nervously. _I'm too young to die! _

"Shopping day?" Kuroko's sweet voice questioned as he headed towards the rest of the crew walking in front of Kagami, Hyuga and Kiyoshi with their own luggage at hand.

"Yup! We are going to have a shopping day just for you, Kurokocchi" Kise picked up Kuroko and rubbed his cheek against Kuroko's, even though Kuroko struggled to make Kise stop.

"But why?" Kuroko finally made Kise stop and slightly titled his head to the right with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Kuro-chin doesn't have clothes that fit, so we decide to go buy you clothes, plus we might go and buy some more sweets" Murasakibara explained while ranting on to Kuroko what kind of sweets they can buy.

"And vanilla milkshakes!" Kuroko exclaimed causing everyone to look at him, still in Kise's arms. "We can have milkshakes right, Akashi-kun?" his sweet voice and doe teal eyes had everyone completely capture and then it turned into a blood bath.

Akashi quickly composed himself and wiped his nose. _You are going to be the death of me, Tetsuya. _"But of course" he coolly responded making sure not to have another nose bleed.

"Yata!" Kuroko released himself from Kise clutch and ran towards Akashi and hugged his waist "Akashi-kun is the best"

Akashi slightly blushed. _Control Akashi, control_. He demanded to himself "Under one condition" he bent down to Kuroko's level still trying to keep his cool act up. "You have to from now on call all of us by our first name and/or nii-chan"

"EH?!" Kuroko pouted and thought really hard. _He is way too cute~ _Everyone thought expect Kuroko who was having an internal argument with himself. "Ah forget it! Fine I'll do it"

"Do what?" Everyone unison and crossed their arms.

"I'll call minna" Kuroko blushed and buried his head in Akashi's chest. "n-niichan" he mumbled but everyone heard perfectly .

"Alright" Akashi picked up Kuroko and placed him on his shoulders. "We should get going"

"But what about the luggage? We aren't going to carry this with to the mall are we?" Kiyoshi pointed to the luggage. "Cause you're crazy if you think I'm carrying my freaking luggage all the way to the mall"

"Of course not Teppei" Akashi addressed him casually. "Someone from the mansion is coming right about" Akashi was cut off the engine of a car that drifted in front of them. It was a black limo long enough to hold a whole basketball team. "now" Akashi smirked and walked up to the limo.

"Akashi-sama you called?" the chauffeur rolled down the tinted window.

"Yeah, actually I need you to take this luggage to the mansion. They belong to my guest" Akashi pointed to their luggage. "And we need to go to the mall to buy some stuff. You don't mind right, Pierce?"

Pierce shook his head. "I don't mind, I'm here to serve you Akashi-sama" the chauffeur soon stepped out of limo to show his skinny and muscular body almost like Kise's. He had beautiful honey brown hair and matching pair of eyes. Akashi patted his back and signaled for everyone to follow him, although Kagami and Hyuga hesitated they complied with his command.

"Arigato Pierce-san" Kuroko smiled at the chauffeur and waved him good-bye from a top of Akashi. In response all he got was warm smile from Pierce.

* * *

~Time Skip~

Chibi Kuroko had somehow along the way ended up in Murasakibara's shoulder instead and he had a clear view of everything from that height. "Sugoi ne, Atsu-nii" chibi Kuroko was fascinated with all the stores, that he didn't noticed that everyone from men to women were sneaking peeks at Kuroko and turned away with blushes.

"Ne, Kiyoshicchi isn't Kurokocchi supposed to be invisible?" Kise was getting tired of everyone trying to get close to Kuroko.

"I don't think it works when he is this cute and adorable" explained with a smile but would occasionally send death glares to perverted men ready to kidnap Kuroko.

"Look, there's a children store there" Kagami pointed out to a store to their right.

"Way to go Bakagami, let's get this over with" Aomine quickened his pace with everyone else at his heels.

"Thanks, WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME GANGURO!" Kagami roared.

"Bakagami" Aomine said louder.

"Dai-nii, Taiga-nii" a sweet voice called them. They looked up to the owner of the voice to find the bluenett trying to glare at them, but turned out to be a pout instead. "No fighting until we get home" he order with his big teal doe eyes and angel like voice, there was no way they can go against Kuroko looking like that so instead they nodded and settled to a staring contest whilst they walk in the store.

"Oh~ Sugoi ne Kuro-chin" Murasakibara lower his head and shoulders so both Kuroko and himself could get through the door.

"You're amazing Kurokocchi no one can stop those two that easily" Kise was standing right next to Murasakibara and witnessed the whole event.

Kuroko giggled softly making both Murasakibara and Kise blush a light pink. "Arigato Ryo-nii, Atsu-nii"

"Well how about we get this over with" Hyuga searched through racks and held out a black short with white lines at the sides. "Hey Kuroko do you think this fits you"

"I don't know I'll go and try it on" the bluenett tapped Murasakibara to let him down and so what ran towards Hyuga, but tripped with the current shirt he had on. "Itai!"

"Oi Kuroko you okay?" Hyuga scurried over to Kuroko and examined him to find a small scratch on knee. "Alright hold still" Hyuga dug in his pocket to find a band-aid but had no luck.

"Here use these" Midorima bend down to Kuroko's level and passed Hyuga a band-aid with candy drawings on it. Hyuga took the band-aid and placed it carefully over Kuroko's knee.

"Arigato Shin-nii, Jun-nii" Kuroko smiled warmly and took hold both their hands.

"I was just doing what was right, it's not like I care or anything" Midorima blushed and turned away, but still had Kuroko's hand in his own.

"Tsundere" Hyuga, Akashi and Kuroko unison.

"Whatever" Midorima grabbed the shorts that Hyuga found ealier with his free hand and handed to Kuroko. "Just go and try this on so we can know what your measurements are."

Kuroko grabbed the shorts and turned to face both Hyuga and Midorima. "Can you both come with me? I don't want to trip and fall again, and I will most likely will if I stick around Taiga-nii and Daiki-nii" he played with his fingers and had this light blush on his cheeks.

"Sure" they both unison and headed towards the fitting rooms.

"EH?! WHY DON'T YOU ASK ME KUROKOCCHI" Kise whined and chased after them.

* * *

~Time Skip~

It didn't take long for them to find Kuroko at least 21 pairs or more of clothing and buy him his milkshake, but Murasakibara went with Kuroko around the mall to look for more sweets and it somehow became dark outside by the time they were leaving. The whole crew headed home with Kuroko in a pair washed out jeans and a simple t-shirt that hung on his body perfectly. "Arigato *yawn* minna-san for buying clothes" Kuroko whispered as Kagami picked him up and placed him on his back. Kuroko wrapped his small arms around Kagami neck and laid his head on Kagami's bare neck. "I'm so happy I got to spend time with you all, I hope tomorrow it can be a fun day like today" with those words the bluenett soon fell asleep. All 8 of them smiled warmly and continued walking, some of them carrying bags from the mall.

They soon got to Akashi's mansion. Hyuga, Kagami and Kiyoshi marveled at the site of the gardens at the front of the household and the household itself was a spectacular site to see it was a 2 floor mansion in eastern style. The floors were made of marble and the walls were mostly white, but as Akashi showed everyone to their room and the kitchen they were in awe. Each room had the color hair of each one of them respectively, each one contained their luggage and a sofa with desk and laptops. They left Kuroko in his teal colored room and made sure he was sound asleep when they all headed to the kitchen.

"So let's talk about Tetsuya" Akashi started.

"About him?" Everyone unison.

"It's clear that everyone in this room is currently in love with our Tetsuya" Akashi continued. "So I propose something"

"What are you thinking about Akashi?" Midorima was cleaning his glasses but stilled listen to the conversation.

"A game where the winner gets Tetsuya forever has a prize"

"How do you play?" Aomine was now interested in the conversation. _To have Tetsu for myself now this is worth the while to listen to._

"Easy, you just have to win Tetsuya's heart and in return the rest can't take him away from you unless he wants to leave that is"

"How do you know that you've won his heart?" Kiyoshi reasoned.

"What are you an idiot? He'll tell you! Kuroko is blunt like that!" Hyuga smacked Kiyoshi's head hard enough to cause a bump.

"So do you guys want to play? Or are you ready to give up on Tetsuya?" Akashi mocked them.

"I'M IN!" they unison.

"Alright but don't be surprised when I win his heart" Akashi proudly stated.

"No way Akashicchi is way too scary for Kurokocchi there is no way he going to pick up!"

"And you're annoying" Hyuga, Kagami and Aomine all unison.

"You guys are no better clearly I'm the best partner for Kuroko" Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"Hehe you guys sure are funny" Kiyoshi smiled. "Kuroko is all mine, so beat it!"

Murasakibara towered everyone's voice. "Kuro-chin would only naturally look for me"

"Why will that be Atsushi?"

"Because I have sweets and we all know that I have a bigger dick than all of you"

"But my Kurokocchi couldn't possibly care about that!" Kise defend.

"Ryota is quiet right Atsushi probably likes the more demanding type when it comes to _that_"

All of them started arguing about what type Kuroko would like that they didn't notice when Kuroko was descending the stairs whilst hugging a light blue pillow.

"Minna-san?" the small bluenett's sweet voice made all of them snapped back their heads towards the stairs. "I can't sleep~" he whispered sleepily

"Come on" Kiyoshi left the group and picked Kuroko up. "How about Tep-niichan sings you to sleep" Kuroko just nodded against Kiyoshi chest and both headed again upstairs. _Lucky bastard_

"How about we leave this _argurment _of yours for another day and catch some z's" Midorima suggested, everyone complied and headed upstairs.

_Just wait Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsuya I'll make you mine_. They thought and soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys liked it. Just so you know I have another fanfic I'm working on called THIS IS WAR! It's a Lucy harem from the anime Fairy Tail.

Ciao~


End file.
